Magic
Magic is a power that many can learn to wield in Orelisle. Ancient and new, strong and weak, bright and dark, good and evil, binding and releasing, ebb and flow; magic encompasses a mirade of identities, ideologies, beliefs, cults, and flavors. Magic's origins are as obscure and legendary as its true nature. Many theorize that one person taught the world magic, and others might say it was many Other Worldly beings who taught the ways to those of Orelisle. In any case, magic is a strange, potent force of the world that bends all to its whims. Magic can be used in many different ways, depending on the energies that are called upon or used by those wielding it. Magic can perform supernatural tasks that most cannot wish to do in their wildest of dreams. Of which those dreams might be magically produced. Magic is usually divided into 4 different schools of magic, each describing a certain channeling, mix, or form of magic. And from this divide come those who can cast those types of Magic, known as Spellcasters. Schools of Magic Most magic within Orelisle can be easily related to and categorized within four types, or schools, of magic. The spells within the schools follow similar rules and can be channeled, blocked, and utilized in a similar fashion. Each caster usually is only capable of casting one school. Sorcery The most versatile and common school of magic practiced, it is truly what magic is all about. Elemental Channeling or conjuring natural forces, elemental is fierce and nurturing at the same time. There is dispute about it's closeness to Life/Death and Sorcery. Mind Manipulating emotions, delving into the mind, breaking psyche, and exploring the depths of will is all about that Mind. Life/Death Controlling the forces of Life and Death, whether to bring life, take it away, corrupt it, or get someone to dance with you at the prom. Spellcasters Spellcasters, or simply Casters, are those who can perform and use Magic. Casters' magical origins usually stem from either you're born with it or you learn it diligently. There are many actual Schools of Magic all throughout Orelisle, some teaching a certain angle of magic more than others. Most Casters though do require Spellbooks to be able to cast, usually by cast they perform silly incants to produce spells. The different types of Caster and their rarity are as follows: Wizards Those who draw their power from Sorcery and mystical forces beyond this realm, wizards are the most common of spellcasters in Orelisle. Many towns have a village wizard capable of performing basic incants if nothing else. Druids Those who manipulate the Elements to do their bidding. Though Druid is the common term, there are others who call upon the Elements in a more academic point of view, usually being called Elementalists. Most Elementalists though are simply Wizards that specialize. True Druids usually lack formal training and are themselves particularly difficult to find. Healers Those who can call upon Life and Death to change the fates' design. Healers and those who cast Life and Death magic are the rarest in Orelisle. Most towns do not have Healers, instead a local doctor or alchemist. Healing is usually a formally learnt ability that is difficult to master. Psion Those who can bend the Mind itself to their will, making enemies into allies and allies into powerhouses. Most Bards do not formally learn their magic, instead acquiring by some means. Bards are the second most common spellcaster in Orelisle. Forms of Magic Magic comes in many and various forms, the most common of which is the School of Magic that Magic relates to. However, the delivery and permenance of Magic is just as important. Instant Instant, or Verbal/Touch, Magic occurs immediately after the incant and lasts only for a second to perform its effect. This is by far the most common form of Magic. Spellball Spellball Magic requires the use of a Spellball, of which can be a runic stone or a blob of amorphous magical energy. Spellball is the most sustainable and "spammable" form of Magic. Notable, it is used by Wizards the most. This is because the Spellball the catalyst and vessel for Magic and only requires a minor amount of recharge energy after its first usage. Though, this does relay to the Magic being easily dodgable and difficult to retrieve the Spellball to recast. Enchantments Enchantments are simply Magics that are cast on an item, person, or place that linger and constantly produce their effect. Due to the nature of Enchantments, people and items can only sustain one or two at a time. Formal Magic Formal Magic, also known as ritual magic, is a more advanced form of magic. Many who use it define it as being the true form of magic, while all other forms are simply Informal, or Battle, magics. Formal Magic is a very astute and academic form of magic based off theory and years of practice and failure.Category:LoreCategory:Magic